


a rainy day in tokyo

by forev



Series: mental health issues [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Reference Suicide Attempts, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mood Swings, Self-Harm, finding nemo - Freeform, oikawa "they're out there binch" tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forev/pseuds/forev
Summary: “I made friends already,” Bokuto tells him, and he’s not lying. I mean, probably not. Assuming that Oikawa and Tendou would consider him a friend. He feels his palms begin to sweat, “this one guy even has the same hairstyle as me!”-or; Bokuto is the newest admission in a Psychiatric Hospital





	

**Author's Note:**

> > brobably do not read this if u are triggered easily  
> > this is a "spin-off" of the first work in this series! you don't have to read it to understand this one, though.  
> > like before, if a character is mentioned and then not mentioned again, assume they were discharged.  
> > this is based off of my experiences with psych in the U.S.  
> > dedicated to that person who commented on the last fic and said they were looking forward to new works i would put out in the future  
> > here are some [tunes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUKrMjuaQOs)

Bokuto is in the emergency room at 5am. His eyes are heavy, but that’s just because he barely slept last night, and not because of the bottle of medication that he had taken a little under an hour ago in an attempt to kill himself. 

Needless to say, it didn’t work. He is now sitting  on the edge of a bed, his mother reading quietly to him as he sips begrudgingly on a cup of activated charcoal. Something about toxins and binding… or something. All he knows is that he has to drink it. Someone is watching him from the doorway. 

People have always said, or at least, he’s heard, that charcoal tastes horrible. It doesn’t, really. Rather than being disgusting, it simply has no taste at all. The unpleasantness comes in the texture, and the fact that a few drops have fallen onto his hoodie and are now going to stain.

He ‘chugs’ the last few gulps and sets the cup down. 

A knock on the door frame, as if they would actually let him be in the room with the door closed. 

“Come in,” his mother says. The doctor comes in. 

“There will be someone coming by soon,” she says, smiling (it’s a pity smile) at Bokuto, “we’ve just got ahold of them. Sit tight until then, alright?”

Bokuto lays down on the bed, pressing his thumb to the bottom of the heart monitor the have clasped on pointer his finger. He could take it off if he wanted to. Would a nurse come running if he did? Would they think that he had somehow died?

Probably not. 

His mom is reading a fairy tale out loud to him. Something he remembers her reciting to him when he was a kid. 

He bites the inside of his cheek and closes his eyes. There’s a feeling of anxiety that has it’s sharp, agonizing nails buried into the walls of his stomach. The fact that he hasn’t eaten since yesterday isn’t helping.

As if on cue, a nurse clears her throat, “Would either of you like anything to eat? We have a menu if you’d like to take a look.”

His mom agrees and takes the menu, scanning it, “They have hashbrowns, Koutarou.”

Ah, hashbrowns. The food of gods. His stomach clenches. 

“I-” he starts. 

_ Don’t say no _ , he tells himself,  _ that’s just… attention seeking. You don’t want them to think you’re an  _ attention seeker _ , do you? Take the food. _

“Alright,” he says, and is surprised at how dry his mouth feels, “Uh… can I have some water?”

A styrofoam cup is set down on the rolling table next to his bed. Bokuto takes a sip, and the water is so cold that it feels like its burning his mouth. 

He lays back down, and closes his eyes. 

Akaashi had visited him earlier. He had put his hand on Bokuto’s and said that he had  _ cared  _ about him, and that he would be available to talk if Bokuto ever needed him.

The sentiment was nice, but Bokuto wasn’t going to talk to Akaashi about… stuff. The stuff that Akaashi had been undoubtedly referring to when he had said that. Absolutely not.

Bokuto keeps his eyes closed and thinks about how soft Akaashi’s hands are. He also thinks about the deeply sad look in his eyes, and feels guilt pool in his gut.

_ Fuck off _ , he tells the bad feeling,  _ can you chill, please? _

Another knock at the door. A woman with a clipboard enters, and sits down on a chair in front of the bed. 

Bokuto’s mother shuts the book she has in her hands, “Would you like me to leave?”

The woman looks at Bokuto, and he nods. His mother leaves. 

A gaze lands on Bokuto, who is now sitting up, but staring at his blanketed legs.

“Bokuto Koutarou?” She prompts. 

“Yeah.”

She then proceeds to ask him a series of questions, things like ‘do you do drugs’ and ‘is there a history of mental health issues in your family’ and ‘have you ever been admitted into inpatient psychiatric care’.

The answer to the last question is ‘yes’.

It was last year, almost a  _ whole  _ year ago. It seems so long ago. Bokuto can barely remember some of it. But, then again, Bokuto doesn’t remember things sometimes. It’s something that he’s accustomed to. Like, some guy transfered to their school and everyone had been set on the notion that he’s been their last year, and was just transferring  _ back _ . Bokuto had no fucking memory of this dude, but, whatever. I’m rambling now, aren’t I?

The last hospitalization had been during a time that Bokuto likes to call B.A., or, Before Akaashi, if you will. Before Akaashi, there hadn’t really… been anyone. I mean, of course there had been people, but no one that quite measured up to how Bokuto now felt about Akaashi. 

He loves Akaashi. He wants to spent every moment with Akaashi. He gets upset when he goes without seeing Akaashi for more than three days.

He blinks. Maybe that’s a little unhealthy, now that he thinks about it…. 

Ah. Well, what can you do.

The last question she asks is something along the lines of ‘if you left now, would you try to hurt yourself’.

Uh, of course? Who do you think you’re talking to, Miss Doctor Lady? If Bokuto left now he would take a lighter and burn the skin on his legs and then pick the scabs off and make a face because of the texture. He’d take a razor to his thigh and add to the myriad of scars. If Bokuto left now, he… 

 

…

… 

 

Awesome. 

Inpatient, again. 

Cool. Great. Perfect. Amazing. 

Bokuto thinks about not being able to see Akaashi for the next however the hell long they’re planning on keeping him. He jolts in his seat, and clenches his fists. 

 

Delightful.

 

They ask Bokuto’s mother if they’d like them to transport him my ambulance for her, but she says that she trusts him not to do anything rash if she drives him herself. Bokuto thanks the gods for this.

 

The ride is very short, and as they enter through the front doors, Bokuto feels and unpleasant feeling working its way into his chest. He taps his foot, not in impatience, as the receptionist smiles calmly at them, directing them to the waiting room, where Bokuto is no longer allowed to have his cell phone

 

**to: akaaaashi 乁[ᓀ˵▾˵ᓂ]ㄏ !!!!!!**

n the hosptal waiting room will call you latr

 

He shuts his phone down and hands it to his mother before there is any chance of Akaashi replying.

 

The woman hands his mother a stack of papers to fill out. She reads some of the questions out loud, but Bokuto always seems to answer with some variation of “I don’t know,” or, “I’m not sure”.

It takes what feels like forever for the papers to be completed, and then, the receptionist hands Bokuto a pair of scrubs and unit socks (which fucking suuuck, by the way... unit socks are rough against your feet and have grip like things - that also work as erasers, Bokuto had found the last time he was there - that make it impossible to slide on the part of the unit with a tiled floor. It’s really a form of bullying, Bokuto thinks to himself, only half serious). 

He hugs his mom tight, and tells her to visit him tomorrow (it’s Saturday, and there are visiting times on both days of the weekend), he also whispers the word ‘sorry’ one million times into her chest as she presses him closer. 

She tells him that she will  _ absolutely  _ visit him tomorrow, and that she will bring fuzzy socks (fuck yes), Bokuto’s favorite rose scented soap ( _ double  _ fuck yes), and his stuffed owl (fondly named Yasashī, or, ‘Cuddly’, if you’d prefer the English translation).

This eases Bokuto’s mind, but it doesn’t stop his palms from starting to sweat as the door to the waiting room closes and Bokuto is shut off from the outside world. 

 

Body check. They mark all of your self harm on a chart so that, if you’re on suicide precautions, they’ll know you haven’t done it again when they check you at the end of  _ every day  _ (Bokuto is very, very thankful that he won’t be on suicide precautions). They shake out his sweatshirt (with a generic cartoon bird on it), checking for anything that shouldn’t be on the unit. They ask him about a million personal questions, all of which he answers to the best of his ability. 

 

“It’s already about 7,” Takeda, the staff member that has been at Bokuto’s side since he left the waiting room, says, “vitals will be soon, but if you’d like, you can sleep for a little while. You probably didn’t get a wink last night, did you?”

Bokuto listens to a shuffling noise outside of the examination room, and nods dully. 

“We won’t have a breakfast tray for you, since you only got here this morning,” Takeda continues, “but you can have some cereal if you would like to.”

Bokuto nods again.

Takeda stands, “Alight, Koutarou, time to meet the world.”

And the door opens. 

 

Immediately, Bokuto is faced with a red haired- hey! Their hairstyles are pretty similar! Well, maybe. Bokuto reaches up, and feels his hair, which is indeed sticking up with day old gel, which will soon be tragically washed out by cold hospital shower water.

“Nice hair, newbie,” the red haired guy says, “I’m Tendou. Tendou Satori.”

“Okay, cool,” Bokuto replies.

Tendou stares at him, “and…?”

“And?” Bokuto echos, “Oh, right, sorry, uh, my name is Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Interesting, very interesting…” Tendou hums, stroking his chin. 

“Satooori-chan!” oh shit here comes another guy, “stop harassing him!”

This other guy has ash-y (is that even a word? Bokuto isn’t sure) brown hair and an evil looking grin on his face. Bokuto shudders. He’s also wearing a sweater that has something written in sharpie on it.

It simply reads:

 

**they’re out there, binch**

 

“Tooru, I thought we told you to put that shirt in for the wash,” Takeda says, “swearing isn’t allowed on the unit. Do you  _ want  _ to be on level 1?”

“Uh, one, ‘binch’ isn’t a swear word,” he says, “and two, hell yeah! I want to  _ stay  _ here,  _ because  _ they  _ can’t get me _ when I’m in here. Why not, you ask? How am I supposed to fucking know!”

Tendou pats Tooru’s back sympathetically, “well put, comrade.” 

Tooru grins at Bokuto, “Soooo, what’s you’re name, newbie-chan?”

“Bokuto,” Bokuto says.

“Well, Bo-chan,” Tooru says, “I’m Oikawa, but you can call me sugarlips.”

“Oikawa!” Takeda reprimands.

Oikawa waves his hand and links his arm with Bokuto’s, much to Takeda’s disapproval, and leads him down the hallway. 

There are a few people sitting on the floor at the end of the hallway, and he can hear the voices of even more people in a room off to the side. Bokuto knows from memory that this room is the breakfast/lunch/dinner room, you could call it the dining room if you so desired. 

The two people sitting out in the hallway are sitting right next to eachother, one of them (he kind of reminds Bokuto of a snake) is talking quietly, but animatedly, about something that Bokuto can’t hear. 

Tendou breaks away from Bokuto and Oikawa, and starts asking each patient if he can have their cereal boxes, and, to Bokuto’s surprise, most of them say yes. One of them even offers him their entire tray, which he declines with a closed-eye smile. 

Tendou slides down the wall and drops the cereal boxes, watching them clatter to the floor.

“Bokuto,” he says, oh so generously, “you can have my tray when they call it. I don’t like what we’re having today.”

“That’s a lie,” Oikawa informs him as he turns to grab his tray, “Tendou never eats anything except for cereal. It’s probably bad for his health. It  _ is  _ bad for his health.”

Oikawa turns back around with two trays, handing the one labeled with Tendou’s name to Bokuto. Bokuto opens it to find a bagel, a round piece of egg, and an equally sized round piece of sausage. He watches as Oikawa puts the sausage and egg onto the bagel before biting into it.

“Thanks, Jesus,” Oikawa says, closing his eyes to savour the taste of the slightly damp sandwich.

“Jesus?” Bokuto asks.

“Western christianity eat my blood it’s wine dude,” Oikawa explains, acting as if the words coming out of his mouth make perfect sense. Bokuto looks to Tendou for help, but to no avail, as he just shrugs and resumes eating the dry fruit loops one at a time. 

Breakfast flies by, and Bokuto follows as the patient's file into the main room. Oikawa and Tendou immediately barrel into two chairs seated next to each other, and invite Bokuto to sit in the chair to Tendou’s right.

A man with bleached hair takes center stage, “Okay, everyone, as you may already know, there are two things going on today, one, Hinata is being discharged!”

A boy with a tangerine for hair springs out of his seat and grins widely, bowing exaggeratedly, “I’ll miss you guys!”

“We also have a new admission,” he continues, eyes meeting Bokuto’s, “hello, Bokuto. I’m Ukai. I suppose you might remember me from the last time you were her.”

‘Cheers’ of “hi, Bokuto” are said in varying tones and Bokuto acknowledges them with a nod. 

“Welcome group! Welcome group!” Hinata begins to chant. 

Ukai nods, “Okay, starting with Bokuto, we’ll all go around in a circle and say a few things about ourselves. Like, why we’re here, or any hobbies we have.”

“Okay,” Bokuto says, “I’m Koutarou and I like to play video games?”

Ukai nods and then turns to Tendou, waiting for him to speak. 

“Me?” Tendou says, and when Ukai nods, he stands up, “Hello, friends and fans, it is I,  _ Tender Salami _ .” 

He says the last part in english. Bokuto isn’t sure what it means. 

“As you all know, I am here because I’m fuck,” Tendou continues, and apparently everyone knows what this means except for Bokuto, because he continues with no interruptions aside from a look from Ukai, “I like manga. Please someone talk to me about it, I’m dying.”

The next person is going to begin speaking, but Tendou just sidesteps so he is standing next to their chair, and proceeds to introduce them himself. 

“ _ Tendou _ ,” Ukai warms. 

“It’s fine!” the unknown person rushes, “I don’t mind.”

Ukai sighs. 

“This beautiful, radiant human being is Hayato, and he’s my only real friend, because he actually cares about manga, and enjoys my company,” Tendou says. 

“Fuck you,” Oikawa says quietly, and Tendou continues. 

“His full name means something like ‘pond ass faint man’, so that’s pretty cool,” Tendou says, and Hayato laughs shortly, covering his mouth with his hand, “he’s here because he’s too school for cool, ah, I mean, too cool for school.”

Tendou proceeds to introduce most of the other patients, reciting their names and something ‘interesting’ about them, as well as where he stands with them.

It’s intriguing, to say the least. 

Since it’s Saturday, there are no groups, and they instead write down the pizza orders (Saturday is pizza and a movie night here) and begin to argue over a movie. 

“Give me Finding Nemo or give me death!” Oikawa exclaims, “seriously, either is fine!”

Bokuto doesn’t know whether or not he’s kidding.

No one objects to this choice, and Ukai pops in the movie as the patients begin to move their chairs as to the the TV screen better.

Takeda’s head pops in through the doorway before they’re even five minutes into the movie, “Bokuto? Would you like to make a phone call? You can go first tonight. Oikawa? You too?”

Bokuto leaps out of his seat, “Yes! Please.”

Takeda nods and motions for Bokuto to follow him, Oikawa following close behind.

Takeda steps into the nurses’ station and picks up one of the phones, “Okay, Bokuto. You’re mother gave me a list of people you will be allowed to contact. Who are you calling?”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says immediately, drumming his fingers on the counter. 

“Alright,” Takeda says, then dialing the number and handing the phone to Bokuto.

Bokuto presses the phone to his ear, gripping it tightly with one hand, and fingering the cord with his other hand.

“Akaashi Keiji speaking.”

Bokuto feels himself begin to melt at Akaashi’s voice.

“Akaashi!” he near-shouts. 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him. 

A huff of breath, that Bokuto knows (hopes) indicates a smile, “Hello, Bokuto. How are you doing?”

“Great! Amazing,” Bokuto says, grinning as Oikawa’s eyebrow raises even higher, “amazing now that I’m talking to  _ you _ !”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Akaashi says sincerely, “how are things on the unit?”

“I made friends already,” Bokuto tells him, and he’s not lying. I mean, probably not. Assuming that Oikawa and Tendou would consider him a friend. He feels his palms begin to sweat, “this one guy even has the same hairstyle as me!”

“Hiiiii Bo-chan’s mysterious friend,” Oikawa coos, leaning into the receiver of Bokuto’s phone.

“Ah, one of your new acquaintances?” Akaashi asks. 

“Yeah,” Bokuto responds, twirling the phone cord around his finger, “he’s cool!”

Akaashi makes a quiet and unidentifiable noise, “Bokuto, are you  _ really  _ doing okay? I want to help you get better in any way that I can.”

Bokuto ignores this, “So! How was practice today? What did I miss?!”

A soft sigh escapes Akaashi’s mouth (guilt twists in Bokuto’s stomach), but he begins to tell Bokuto about his day anyway. 

Bokuto hums along to Akaashi’s words until Takeda tells him that his time is up. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Akaaashi,” Bokuto promises. 

“I know you will,” Akaashi replies, “goodnight, Koutarou.”

The use of Bokuto’s given name makes him shiver, and he leans over the desk to hang up the phone. 

Oikawa is still talking, and rather animatedly at that.

“Yes, yes, I love you too, Iwa-chan,” he purrs into the receiver, “yes, yes, I know. Hugs and kisses!”

He hangs up the phone.

“Well, Bo-chan?” he says, “shall we head back to the movie?”

Bokuto nods as Takeda instructs Oikawa to let two more people know that they can make their calls. 

“Who were you talking to?” Bokuto asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

“My boyfriend,” Oikawa says, grinning, “I’m love him.”

“Uh??” Bokuto says. 

“Yes, I meant to say I’m instead of I,” Oikawa says, folding his hands behind his head.

Bokuto nods, “Is he… good?”

Oikawa snorts, watching Bokuto, who is now, as opposed to the way he was earlier during the day, looking rather ‘up’, out of the corner of his eye, “Yes. Very good. Who were  _ you  _ talking to, Bo-chan?”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto says, “he’s amazing, you know. Like, really super amazing. And awesome.”

Oikawa nods, turning back into the main room, where the lights are low, “So I’ve gathered. Okay, two other people who want to make phone calls can head down!”

The two of them sit back down, and Tendou leans over to Bokuto. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“What?!” Bokuto replies excitedly, earning a raised eyebrow from Tendou.

“You’ve heard of Murphy’s Law, yeah?” Tendou asks.

“Yeah,” Bokuto affirms, wondering where Tendou is going with this.

“It states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong,” Tendou continues, “Now, have you ever head of  _ Cole’s Law _ ?”

Bokuto shakes his head, listening intently. 

“It’s thinly sliced cabbage.”

Oikawa snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“What?” Bokuto asks. 

“Coleslaw,” Tendou explains, “thinly sliced cabbage.”

Bokuto then proceeds to bust up laughing, disturbing everyone’s peace and everything. 

“Bokuto,” Ukai says as Bokuto begins to settle down, “I’m glad you’re happy. But could you please keep it down?”

Bokuto’s demeanor immediately changes, “Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

Ukai watches in shock as tears begin to pinprick at the sides of Bokuto’s eyes. 

“Bokuto, do you need to go into the hall?”

Bokuto flexes his fingers, “Okay.”

Oikawa and Tendou watch with matching frowns as Bokuto is taken into the hallway by Ukai. 

“Bokuto?” Ukai asks, as Bokuto rubs at his eyes, back resting against the wall, “do you usually have mood swings like this?”

Bokuto begins to flex his fingers again, “I don’t know…?”

Tears begin to roll down his cheeks. 

“Okay, okay,” Ukai says, “Bokuto, I’m not angry with you, alright?”

Bokuto nods, “I- I just… I’m sorry for disturbing everyone…”

Bokuto begins to tap his foot quickly on the floor, not meeting Ukai’s eyes. 

Ukai continues to talk softly to Bokuto (who does not really listen) until he seemingly runs out of tears, face turning blank and tears drying on his cheeks. Ukai blinks at him. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

“Uh.. yeah,” Bokuto responds, “sorry.”

 

From this point, staff and fellow patients watch as Bokuto’s mood rapidly cycles, moods changing at the drop of a hat. On Tuesday of the next week, Bokuto sees his Psychiatrist for the first time. She asks him a lot of questions (everyone seems to think that he knows the answers to all of the questions that they ask him), and at the end of the session, she tells him that they’ll be putting him on a medication called Oxcarbazepine (or; Trileptal). It’s a mood stabilizer, usually used to treat people with Bipolar disorder. Now, Bokuto doesn’t know much about himself, but he’s not sure if he has that. Bipolar disorder. But hey, that’s what the doctors are telling him, so who is he to say otherwise?

Later that day, Bokuto catches Tendou self harming in their shared room. 

“Uh,” he says, watching as Tendou digs the end of the pencil into his exposed thigh. 

“Oh!” Tendou says in surprise, eyes meeting Bokuto’s as he tugs his scrubs to hide the now bleeding wound.

“You…” Bokuto trails off, “shouldn’t be doing that.”

“I know, I know, cut me some slack,” Tendou laments, “it feels good.”

As someone who also self-harms (though, not while he’s in the hospital), Bokuto knows what he means. But that _doesn’t_ mean the he’s going to let Tendou do that to himself. 

He takes a few steps forwards, “If you keep doing it I’m going to tell the nurse.”

“What?!” Tendou shouts, “what the hell?”

Bokuto shifts uncomfortably, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself…”

Tendou clearly grits his teeth, “ _ fine _ .”

Bokuto takes the (broken) pencil from Tendou’s iron grip before leaving the room and throwing it away. He feels guilt claw at his insides as he hopes he did the right thing. 

I mean, of course he did! But… that doesn’t stop him from feeling bad about it. 

“Curse you, emotions,” he says to himself.

 

On Wednesday, there’s a new admission. 

“Uuugh,” Oikawa groans, “it’s… him.”

“Him?” Bokuto echos.

“His name is Tobio and he’s a little shit.”

“What did he do?”

“Existed.”

And then;

“Oh  _ fuck  _ no, I am  _ not  _ rooming with him!”

“Sorry, Oikawa,” Ukai says, not looking that apologetic, “there are no other open beds.”

“Fuuuuuck. Fuck,” Oikawa says, “well, maybe I can get him to fight off The Aliens for me.”

 

By Thursday Hinata (that tangerine kid) is back. 

“Hinata,” Tendou chides, “I thought you were done coming here?”

Hinata looks away, obviously embarrassed, “Sorry, Satori…. I just… I don’t know..”

“Hey,” Tendou says, tapping Hinata’s forehead, “It’s good that you’re here, rather than dead.”

Hinata nods, “This is gonna be the last time, Satori! I can feel it!”

 

“Art therapy, whoooo hooooo motherfrickers!” Oikawa shouts, drawing excitedly on a blank piece of printer paper. He’s drawing what Bokuto now knows are sigils. He does some sort of witchcraft thing; Bokuto’s not really sure of the specifics.

Oikawa holds up the paper and shoves it in Kageyama’s face, “This sigil means ‘fuck off’.”

Kageyama takes it and squints in annoyance, “Thanks, Oikawa-san.”

 

Days like this go on and on and on for what seems like forever, until finally, his Psychiatrist tells Bokuto that he thinks Bokuto is ready to leave soon. 

“Really?!” Bokuto exclaims, vibrating in his seat. 

She nods, “you’ve made some improvement, and I don’t think you’re at risk to hurt yourself if I let you go. It’s Friday now, so, how would you feel about leaving tomorrow morning? I’ve already discussed it with your mother.”

“Wow!!!” Bokuto says, “Wow…” 

She nods, “Alright, that’s all for today. You can probably have a goodbye group tonight.”

Bokuto nods sagely, “thank you so much.”

 

Goodbye group is full of (some figurative, some literal) tears.

“This is tragic!” Oikawa says, shaking his shoulders, “so, so tragic!”

Tendou smiles at him, “It really is. Thanks for everything, Bo.”

Bokuto cries more than a few times before he’s set to leave the next morning.

 

“Mom!” Bokuto cries, barreling into the lobby.

She smiles at him, and hugs him tightly before saying, “Bokuto, I have someone here with me…”

Bokuto takes a quick look around before his eyes land on-

“Akaashi! Oh my gosh!” 

He hugs Akaashi to his chest as if he might vanish at any second, “This is awesome!! I’m so glad to see you…”

Akaashi only smiles and kisses him on the cheek before turning and gesturing for Bokuto to follow, “let’s go, Koutarou. Your mother said we could stop at the pretzel place in the mall on our way home.”

They do stop at the pretzel place. The stop at the pretzel place, and Akaashi stares at Akaashi while he eats, drinking in as much as he can after having not seen him for god knows how long. 

“It’s good to be with you again,” Bokuto says, “ _ Keiji _ .”

A small smile from Akaashi, “It is. It really is.”

 

_ fin _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> > blease tell me if there are any inconsistencies or inaccuracies  
> > comments and kudos pay da billz  
> > con crit is always welcome  
> > thx lol lov u <3


End file.
